


Refúgio

by Fushigikage



Series: Desafio de Janeiro 2021 [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Romantic Fluff, conchas coloridas, go to the beach
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Aquela semana não estava sendo nada fácil. Os passos para cima e para baixo no corredor, o maldito telefone que não parava de tocar... A mente da morena voava, enquanto tentava se concentrar no trabalho.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087061
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Refúgio

**Author's Note:**

> Eu atrasei, eu sei, mas é como dizem: "antes TARDIS, do que nunca!" KPAKSPAKSPAKSPAKSPAKSPAKSPAKSPAKSP q  
> A piada foi horrorosa, eu sei, mas releva aí e_ê Estou correndo contra o tempo para colocar os desafios em dia, então ainda vão aparecer histórias novas por aqui! A terceira palavra é "concha" ─ que conseguiu ser simples e difícil, ao mesmo tempo, na hora de escolher um caminho a seguir na narrativa.  
> Aliás, espero que não tenha ficado (muito) confuso.
> 
> Boa leitura! (:

Aquela semana não estava sendo fácil. O que aparentava ser um simples caso de falsificação, mostrou-se muito mais complexo e sombrio do que se supunha, com direito a um cemitério clandestino repleto de cadáveres. Graças a isso, os últimos dias tinham sido um verdadeiro inferno, com diversas pessoas entrando e saindo do prédio, horas intermináveis de reuniões estúpidas e os malditos telefones que não paravam de tocar um só minuto. Teresa apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente. Não estava sendo nada fácil.

_O cheiro de maresia não estava tão forte quanto imaginou que estaria. O sol acima deles estava quente, porém não o suficiente para machucar a pele e seus pés afundavam levemente na areia fofa. Patrick andava ao seu lado e apontava animadamente para a imensidão azul logo a frente, que quebrava em ondas não muito grandes._

─ Lisbon? ─ Cho chamou seu nome, estendendo a pasta que tinha em mãos assim que ergueu a cabeça. ─ Você está bem?

─ Sim, não se preocupe. ─ Disse, enquanto abria e verificava os resultados do laboratório de criminalística que tinha em mãos. 

Ele não pareceu acreditar nela, porém respeitou o seu espaço. Lançando aquele olhar que tanto conhecia, Cho voltou para a sua sala, onde haviam pessoas esperando por ele. A morena tinha orgulho de seu amigo e chefe e, com certeza, não iria preocupa-lo com uma simples dor de cabeça. Voltando sua atenção para os papeis espalhados em sua mesa, buscava por uma pista, um sinal ─ qualquer coisa que pudesse dar alguma luz para o caso.

_ Estavam próximos da água e Teresa estava aproveitando a sensação de ter a água enterrando seus pés na areia, para logo depois puxá-la para o mar. Era fim de tarde e o sol começava a se pôr ao longe ─ pintando as nuvens como uma aquarela de tons alaranjados muito bonito. Deixando a camisa e os chinelos para trás, Patrick foi dar um último mergulho e a morena estava encantada com a visão de seu namorado saindo das águas daquela forma. Os poucos raios de sol que iluminavam seus cachos dourados, seu corpo meio submerso na água e o céu tornavam a visão linda e agradável, tal qual uma obra arte ─ que tinha orgulho de ter decorado cada pedacinho. _

Lisbon olhou em volta e encontrou Wylie em seu computador, as pessoas caminhando de um lado para o outro, o cheiro de camomila... O cheiro de camomila. Seu olhar encontrou o sorriso divertido de Jane, que trazia sua inseparável xícara de chá em uma das mãos e uma caneca com café ─ quente, preto e bem forte, do jeito que ela gostava ─ na outra. Agradeceu com um leve aceno de cabeça e, antes de dirigir-se ao seu lugar de sempre no sofá, aproximou-se o suficiente para que só a morena ouvisse:

─ Está sonhando acordada, Lisbon?

_ Começava a escurecer, entretanto o casal não parecia ter planos de voltar para a casa que haviam alugado não muito longe dali. Estavam sentados lado a lado, Teresa com as costas apoiadas no peito de Patrick, enquanto era envolvida pelos braços dele, em uma espécie de meio abraço apertado. O loiro falava sobre os efeitos relaxantes de observar as ondas do mar indo e voltando, a boca tão próxima de seu ouvido... _

_ ─ Está sonhando acordada,  _ _ Lisbon _ _? _

_ ─ Talvez. ─ Virou-se brevemente para lhe dar um beijo rápido. ─ Você está certo, observar o mar é relaxante mesmo. _

_ ─ Sabe o que é mais relaxante do que isso? _

_ ─ Me beijar? ─ Ambos riram. _

_ ─  _ _ Lisbon _ _ ,  _ _ Lisbon _ _... ─ Jane balançava a cabeça, fingindo estar indignado. ─ Cadê a sua humildade? _

_ ─ Você não acha meu beijo relaxante? _

_ ─ Bem, seu beijo é muito bom, mas ─ interrompeu sua fala abruptamente, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. ─ Eu estava me referindo a isso aqui. _

_ ─ Conchas? ─ Disse, ao acompanhar o olhar do namorado, que estava fixo em um pequeno monte repleto de conchas próximo deles, totalmente encantado. _

_ ─ Sim, conchas! ─ Pegou algumas nas mãos e Teresa pôde ver que tinham diversos tamanhos, cores e formas. ─ Você já usou alguma dessas para ouvir o mar? _

_ ─ Para ser sincera, não. _

_ ─ Ah! _

_ No instante seguinte, Patrick Jane estava sentado de frente para ela. Tinha nas mãos uma concha com a ponta parcialmente quebrada e de um tom lilás inconfundível. _

__

_ ─ O que você está fazendo? _

_ ─ Nada, meu bem. ─ Aquele sorriso dizia exatamente o oposto. _

─ Hm? ─ Girou em sua cadeira, acompanhando-o andar e sentar-se no sofá sem pressa. ─ O que você fez, Jane?

─ Eu? ─ Bebeu um pouco de seu chá antes de responder. ─ Acabei de me sentar e beber chá.

─ Falo sério, Jane. ─ Sua voz em um misto de irritação e cansaço, enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados na frente do peito. 

─ Teresa, ─ inclinou o corpo na direção dela e, usando sua voz mais suave, continuou. ─ Você está sob estresse a semana inteira. Está cansada, pois está dormindo mal preocupada com esse maldito caso e isso sem mencionar os telefones desse maldito escritório que não param de tocar. É normal sua mente buscar um refúgio, como nosso último passeio na praia analisando conchas, por exemplo.

Estava acompanhando o raciocínio, a explicação dele tinha lá a sua lógica. No entanto, algo estalou em sua mente.

─ Eu não falei nada sobre conchas. Como você sabia?

─ Querida, ─ levantando-se vagarosamente, espreguiçou-se e lhe deu um beijo na testa. ─ Não deixe de tomar o seu café, meu amor. Preciso ir com o Wylie agora, te vejo no fim do expediente.

Com um suspiro resignado, voltou sua atenção para a caneca ─ agora morna, porém igualmente saborosa ─ que tinha a frente. Ao terminar a bebida, um sorriso incrédulo brotou em seus lábios. No fundo da caneca, havia o desenho de uma concha lilás muito parecida com aquela que haviam visto naquele começo de noite dias antes.


End file.
